Wrong Finger
by Crimson Anna
Summary: What seems to be a normal outing for Rick and Beth changes things when they get back from a run. Follow-up to Two Silver Bands.


Leaning against the railing, Rick looks out over the yard as he holds the steaming cup of coffee in his hands. They got lucky and found an unopened case of coffee on their last supply run, and they had even found a working coffee pot. The coffee pot was in constant use, doubling as a coffee pot and for brewing hot tea as well. The tea had come from David and Helene, and it was caffeinated just like the coffee. Most every adult was now buzzing with a caffeine kick at some point in the day. Life seem to be moving along at a steady pace for once.

"Aren't you freezing?" Beth asks, walking out beside him.

"Not a bit, you need to go back in though," he says, sipping the coffee. He notices she is holding a steaming cup of something dark. "What is that?"

"Hot chocolate," she smiles and takes a sip. "I don't really like coffee, and I really don't like hot tea. I've been making hot chocolate for the kids out of the cocoa powder you brought back so I thought I would make me a cup of it."

"You still need to go back inside," he says, leaning over and kissing her head.

"Nope, not going to happen," she says. "Daddy is on one of his thundering preaching soap boxes and Maggie is doing nothing but arguing with him. I am safer out here with you."

He chuckles as he takes another drink. "Where's everyone else?"

"Unable to be found at present, they got scarce as soon as it started," Beth laughs softly. "I guess they figured out don't get in the middle of Maggie and daddy by now. Even Daryl vanished."

"Daryl's smart," Rick smiles as he looks out over the terrain. "I think we're going to get frost and snow coming up soon."

"We need to go and find something to cover the vegetables with," Beth says. "Too bad the farm went up, we had plenty."

He looks at her. "Want to come with me? I sure don't know what to look for and I doubt anyone else does either, except for you dad and Maggie."

She takes the empty cup from him and smiles. "You warm up the car and I will be right back."

Smiling, he heads down the steps as she heads back inside. She walks through the middle of the loud argument before placing her fingers to her lips and letting out a shrill whistle. They stop and stare at her. "Rick and I are going out to find coverings for the crops before they die. Just wanted you to know I was going out."

"I'll go," Maggie hisses and heads to go to her cell.

"Nope, he asked me to go so you two stay and empty yourselves and air out whatever you need to. I am leaving so good bye," Beth replies and heads for the door.

"Beth, I forbid you to leave the prison," Hershel states.

"Sorry, not going to happen," she replies and walks out the door, letting it slam behind her.

She heads down the steps and goes over to the car. She climbs in and pulls the seat belt around her. "Daddy says he forbids me from leaving."

"Uh Beth," Rick begins.

"Just drive please, I need to go out just for a little while … please."

"Okay then," he smiles and puts the car in drive.

Hershel and Maggie come out on the catwalk in time to see the car pulling out of the prison's main gate and vanish down the road. "She really did it," Maggie chuckles, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What has gotten into her?" Hershel asks.

"You mean you haven't noticed the wedding ring?" Sasha asks then turns to leave seeing Hershel's face. "I think I hear Tyreese calling me."

She scoots back inside the prison as he and Maggie stare at one another. "What wedding ring?" Hershel asks.

"Beth's wedding ring," Daryl says coming out to light a cigarette. "Helene gave hers to Beth and David gave his to Rick."

"Are you serious?" Maggie asks, a broad grin on her face.

"Yep, and she even got Rick to trade the one Lori gave him for the new one."

"You're kidding," Hershel says, a small smile creeping to his lips.

"Nope," Daryl says, walking down the stairs. "Carl's wearing the one Lori gave him around his neck now. Even Carl noticed they were wearing the rings." He vanishes underneath the staircase before they can say anything else to him.

"Well then," Hershel says as he looks at Maggie.

Leaning her head back against the headrest, she watches the road going by. Reaching her hand out, she runs it over Rick's. She runs her finger over the wedding ring then looks down at hers. "They must have loved one another a great deal."  
"Yea they did," Rick says, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I miss not having music," Beth says.

Reaching into his pocket, Rick pulls a small iPod out and plugs it into the car. He turns the radio on as music begins to roll from the speakers.

"How do you keep it charged?" Beth asks as she starts humming.

"I have a place I plug it in every night," he replies. "Hope you don't mind country and a little bluegrass."

"My kind of music," she smiles. "Never would have thought you would have liked bluegrass."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he replies, watching the road.

"Well, why don't you enlighten me since we have a bit of traveling to do."

"Why don't you sit back and listen to music like you asked for," he snorts.

"Touchy touchy," she replies and leans back. "You're the one who invited me."

He cuts his eyes at her as they continue driving. He cuts his eyes down to the silver band on her finger and looks down at his own. He shakes his head and leans it back against the headrest. "What made you decide to put that on?"

"I wanted to wear it as a way to honor her," she replies. "Yours is still in my coat if you want it back."  
"Mine is out of your coat and on a chain around Carl's neck," Rick replies. "By the way, he likes this one."

"He does?" she asks.

"Yep," Rick replies.

Before she can say anything else, they pull into the parking lot of a local hardware store. Climbing out, they walk up to the door and peer inside. "Should we knock, like Daryl and them do?" she whispers.

"Yea," Rick says, pushing her behind him. Reaching out, he raps on the glass as they back up. They move off to the side and wait.

They wait for several minute, no movement can be seen in the store. Beth slips her fingers into his, entwining them together as they wait. He feels her hand in his and gives her a small squeeze. He pulls her from the side of the building as they head for the door. Reaching out, he touches the door and it squeakily slides open. He draws his gun as they step inside, looking around for what they need.

"What we need will be in back," Beth whispers to him.

He nods as they continue walking hand in hand down the middle of the store. They reach the back and find the supplies they need. Beth runs her hand over several different material types. "There's more cheesecloth here than the others. We can cover with the cheesecloth, then uncover and dispose when the sun is out. Rain doesn't cause this to break or melt."

Holstering the gun, he lifts up several roles and heads for the door. She searches through the materials and sets more out for him to carry. She looks around the store, then notices fertilizer for plants. She walks over and sets it beside the cheesecloth. Reaching down, she picks up an empty tool carrier and loads it full of sprayers and insect repellants. She even finds a few bottles of suntan lotion and sunscreen, and loads them into the carrier. She notices Rick carrying the second armload out and starts making her way through the rest of the store. As he comes by her, she puts the tool carrier on his shoulder.

"What's this for?" he asks.

"Look what's in it," she replies as she goes back for the second one.

He inspects the carrier and nods his approval. "I knew it was a good idea to bring you."

"Ha ha," she scoffs.

"No really, I wouldn't have thought to grab the cheesecloth. I also wouldn't have thought to grab weed killer or insect repellant for the plants."

"Well then I take my ha ha back," she replies. "What size gloves do you wear?"

"Why?" he asks.

She rises, holding several pairs in her hands. Reaching out, he plucks a pair of tan cowhide ones and tries them on. He smiles as he flexes his fingers. "Mine are a bit worn and dirty."

"Yours need to be buried in the compost heap," Beth snorts.

Shaking his head, he goes back to loading the car as she continues scouting the store. She picks up a flint and steel set, a flint sharpener and several other small items lying about. Rick walks over and stands beside her a moment. "I'm going in the back and scout around. Keep an eye on the car for me."

"What about keeping an eye out for you?" she asks, looking outside.

"I'll be fine now do as I ask please."

"I will."

"Be back shortly."

"Here." She reaches into her bag and produces a small LED flashlight. She clicks it and obediently it lights up. "You probably forgot yours."

"I did, thanks." His gloved hand brushes over hers as they lock glances. "Be careful and call if you need help or see trouble."

"I will."

He heads into the back, vanishing in the darkness until the small beam of light appears. Shaking her head, she keeps one eye on the car and the other on her scavenger hunt. The light goes out as Rick comes walking back towards her. "Stock room was picked clean."

"Do you want to keep watch while I keep hunting? I've found some stuff we can use, and stuff various people might need."

"Don't take too long, I want to get back in case the weather turns nasty."

"I need fifteen minutes."

"You have ten."

She returns to her chore of scavenging as he watches from the window. He cuts his eyes back to glance at her on occasion as she works silently. He smiles as he watches her find small items and drop them in the carrier. Shaking his head, he goes back to looking out the window.

"What shells do you use?" she asks out of the blue.

"Why?" he asks.

"Well, I have auto fire, .38s, .44s, .357s, .48s, buckshot, rifle bullets," she lists.

Moving from his perch, he walks over and kneels down with her. A fake board under the counter had come loose (probably with her help) and gave it up it's bounty of ammo. "Take it all; I'll get a box." He walks over and grabs an empty box as she pulls it all out and stacks it on the counter. He returns and stars loading the box; he leans over and sees her reaching in deep for something. "Let me get it."

He comes around the corner and kneels down. He shines the light back in the hole and spots the metal box she was after. Laying on his stomach, he reaches back and pulls the box out. He sits up and hands it to her. "We need to roll."

"All right." She puts the metal box under her arm as they carry the rest of their bounty out to the car. They finish loading the car and pull away from the store.

"So how did I do for my first time out?" she asks, holding the box on her lap.

"You did all right for a newbie," he replies, watching the road. "Your were cautious and took precautions, but you need to remember to always bring a knife and a gun when you go out. Also, bring a backpack or bag of some sort and don't wear loose fitting clothes."

"I'll remember that for the next time I go out, if there is a next time."

"Don't worry, I'll tell Hershel how much help you were to me today." He reaches over and turns the music back on, signaling he doesn't want to talk anymore.

She looks down at the metal box, inspecting it. Pulling the latch down, she opens the box and stares inside. There is a gun and bullets inside and the gun matches the one Rick is carrying. "What kind of gun do you use?"

"Why," he asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Because I think I found it's twin," she says, pulling the gun out for him to see.

He stops in the middle of the road and takes it from her. He inspects it then pulls his out … the two look identical. He looks up to see three walkers headed towards them. He puts the car in park and climbs out. Checking the new one for ammo, he twirls it shut and fires both guns simultaneously. The three walkers fall as he climbs back in the car.

"I'm going to need another holster," he says as he puts the car in drive and they start moving.

"There's one in the second tool bag," she says. "I found it and thought it looked like yours."

"Interesting," he says as they continue driving.

They reach the front of the prison as Carl and Michonne open the gates for them. They roll inside and up the hill to where Maggie opens the next gate. They pull the car inside and climb out. Rick walks around and pops the back open; he fishes the other belt and holster out and puts them around his waist. He slides the new gun into the holster and pulls the box of ammo out. Walking to the hood, he starts unloading the boxes.

"Have everyone check their ammo and come get fresh," he says as Beth climbs out.

"I see you two had a productive trip," Hershel says as he hobbles over.

"Carl, unload the cheesecloth and take it down to the crops. We'll get started when I finish unloading."

"Okay dad," Carl says and starts pulling the bolts out and walking away.

"We'll leave the chemicals and stuff up here," Rick tells Michonne as they finish unloading.

Beth walks around the car and leans against it as Hershel crosses his arms. "You directly disobeyed me when you left the prison."

"Daddy, if I hadn't left Rick wouldn't have known what to get and would have missed a lot of stuff we could use and need." She cuts her eyes to him as he finishes unloading.

He walks around to where they are standing; lifting her right hand up, he pulls the ring off. "Wrong finger," he says and puts the ring on her left hand. He kisses her hand and goes back to unloading the car.

She looks down then back at him as he winks at her. She smiles back.

"I guess I can't say anything to change this can I?" Hershel asks. "I mean I am the father of the bride."

"She's not my bride," Rick snorts as he closes the hatch. "She's my wife."


End file.
